Mik Hael
Mik Hael's chair in Spectropolis is a black thorned throne with several small patches of fire, wind, and water, which writhe and shift as depictions of creatures appear and shift beneath the surface. =NEEDS TO BE ALTERED BY MAKER= Basic Stats #Power: 3 #Precision: 3 #Perception: 1 #Presence: 2 Skills Anywhere, Anytime (6) *The ability of a god of chaos renders them not entirely attached to any plane of existence that they are currently occupying and because of this, they can often traverse into any location in the third (sometimes fourth) dimension at will, including separate planes of existence. *If a place is protected by a barrier, depending on the power, they will either be unaffected or project into the affected space as an apparition. Strawberry Field (2) *A skill which greatly increases Mik Hael’s Presence in a set area for a short amount of time, resulting in an unbinding of the laws of physics in said area, allowing for easier manipulation of space-time. *Effects include: temporal shifts, light and matter bending for generation of solid illusions, and matter generation. The effect lasts for a period determined by skill level, after skill time limit is up, effects remain. Anti-presence (6) *A chaos-related skill similar to Anywhere, Anytime in which Mik Hael slips out of phase with the rest of existence rendering himself intangible and unnoticeable while in effect. During this state, Mik Hael is free to observe phenomena, but attempts to interact with the world in any way, cancel out the use of this skill. *During the use of this skill, the effect of area effects and laws seem to be diminished greatly and for a time shortly after this skill is no longer in use. The ability to phase back into existence in order to convey vocal messages or physical objects while remaining in Anti-presence mode is possible but extremely tiresome. Speedster (4) *Chaos-related skill affecting the fourth dimension in conjunction with an effect on memory and thought processing. It allows Mik Hael to move and think at a speed much faster than should be possible in the physical plane of existence. ''Tool of Office'' Wanderer’s Staff *A simple staff in the shape of a shepherd’s crook, roughly seven feet in length and two and a half inches in diameter at its thickest point. *The Wanderer’s Staff allows Mik Hael to pass through the various planes of existence ignoring the laws of reality of whatever area they pass through, but this effect lasts only as long as the user does not interact with their environment in any way other than travelling through, observing, or speaking with its inhabitants. When used in conjunction with Anti-presence, the abilities augment each other several-fold. Personality Creations Gods *Dephos *Grace *Monsterking Divine Servitors *Nightmare Virus *Gremlins *Snorkel Giants *Gremlins Divine Artifacts #Divine Crystal #Cross of Mik Hael #Gauntlets of Chaos and Order #Barrels of Void and Power #Scythe of Eons #Chakrams of Departure #Cloak of Shadows #Chaos Chains #Mask of Mik Hael #Invisible Blade Artifacts #Mirror of Clones (Shared Creation with The Babysitter) Races *Endreakians *Graeciourum *Salamanders *Tenka *Ondine *Sylphs *Paladins *Oreads Other Planes *Plane of Dreams ????? *Muffin Appearance "The monsterking faded fully into shadows and encompassed the god's entire body. Mik collapsed as his form contorted and grew as his mask began to change features, the eyes fading into the smooth surface as the shadows condensed onto the left side of his face darkening pearly white into an inky black as the cloth of the god darkened to gray and elongated flowing into a grey cloak. Wings of dappled white and black ripped from the god's back and unfurled, as his hair changed from the pure white to row upon row of black spikes. Finally seven horns sprouted from the god's head and grew several inches in length before sharpening into fine points." Category:Pantheon Leader Category:Gods Category:Overgods Category:Mik Hael's Pantheon